bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Raian Getsueikirite
:This page is under extreme revisions. Raian Getsueikirite (月影切り手梁, Getsueikirite Raian; English for, "Ryan Moonlight Cutter"; literally translated, "Little King, Moonlight-Cutter") is a Shinigami-Arrancar Hybrid and the primary character of User:Ten Tailed Fox from his elder days on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki; a protagonist on par with Koga Tensei. Raian was once the Captain of the 10th Division during the days and years after Sōsuke Aizen was defeated by Ichigo Kurosaki, replacing Tōshirō Hitsugaya. His captaincy lasted through two great wars; the war with Aizen's apprentice and the war with Akujin, being the champion of the latter fight. After the final battle with Akujin, the Central 46 dismissed all of the captains, lieutenants, and some of the seated officers that had been serving alongside Raian for unknown reasons. Afterwards, Raian found refuge in the Human World until being dragged into the war between Seireitou and Kamui and later the war against Datara Kawahiru. He then vanishes for eight years and reappears at the Hell Tournament where he declares war on Soul Society, starting a year long civil war that reaps havoc on the forces of the Gotei 13. Over the course of his existance, he has remained consistent with his comrades. Seireitou Kawahiru has remained one of his closest allies and confidants, as well as his greatest rival and his brother, Mashū Getsueikirite, has continued to be the driving force for most of his actions; regularly showing up in defense of him. During his time in the Human World, he settled down for a brief period of time and married Minako Getsueikirite. Her kidnapping, on top of getting exiled from Soul Society for no apparent reason, being the reason behind him declaring war on Soul Society. Appearance Raian's appearance has remained fairly consistent throughout his countless appearances in the Bleach fandom. He is an average height man with short black hair and black eyes which can sometimes appear blue. His normal attire consists of a black undershirt, black military pants, black boots, black gloves, and a long black trench coat which has a lime green inside. Although he no longer needs it, due to becoming a Toreru, he often wears his Hollow mask for little more than a disguise. This appearance, minus the Hollow mask, and on top of his assassination skills has earned him the title of Hisō no Shinigami (悲壮の死神, Grim Reaper); a title he gained while he was still a member of the Secret Mobile Corps, aka the Onmitsukidō. At his appearance at the Hell Tournament, his hair has elongated and he has stubbles of hair on his chin. During his time in the Onmitsukidō he rarely wore his trench coat, replacing it with a shoulder-strapped, military vest. In his gigai, he is shown in casual clothes and with a more layed back demeanor. During his time as the Tenth Division's captain, he wore the traditional Captain's haori with his Onmitsukidō clothes on underneath it. Personality Raian is a very mysterious person, and his demeanor often changes with the situation. Because of the events of his past, he holds comrades and family close to his heart and has strong resentment against anyone who shows them disdain, or shows little care towards the value of having comrades or family. The events of his past have made him very un-trusting of people outside of this group, and therefore he can appear to be quick to judge or to shut someone out. To outsiders, he may appear to be a very cold, callous, and uncaring person who has no qualms with killing if it is necessary to his goals or to the protection of his family and friends. Despite this seemingly heartless behavior, it is only a mask to the turmoil he often feels inside. This indifferent attitude seems to be dispelled around his true friends and to his family, whom he is very loyal to and loves very much. His view of Soul Society is very low and resentful, as he believes that it is a corrupt society that needs replacing. His dispassionate behavior allows him an advantage in battle, as it allows him to remain calm and collected even in situations that seem bleak, rarely ever losing his temper. Raian is very cunning and analytical, observing how his targets fight as well as determining how their emotions, moral, and philosophy affect them in battle and then adapts his strategy to fit his needs. He abides by a certain code of morals, such as not killing children or women and refusing to separate friends by killing only one. However, there are clearly other things that anger him in which he will not hesitate to act on. Such things include the abuse of children, the neglect of friendships or the idea thereof, and the threatening of his own comrades and family. The death of a comrade will visibly shake him, as he will either show one of his rare fits of rage or completely lose the will to fight, depending on who it is. Cockiness is an abnormality to him, as he views it as a detestable emotion and spits on those who are cocky. He never underestimates his foes, as shown in his fight with Shade Kagekyo, when Shade accused him of that very thing. Raian quickly responded, "I know my abilities, and I sense yours. There is no underestimations in the picture."The Masked One vs The Ice Lord Whenever nervous or worried, he will fiddle with nearby objects, such as loose change or pencils. History Pre-Shinigami Life He began life like most any human kid, but it wasn't until his high school years that things got interesting. While walking home from his school, he sees a small boy playing in the streets. Suddenly, headlights appear almost out of nowhere, and Raian manages to push the boy out of the way, in turn getting hit himself, sending him into a comatose state. Soon after, he dies and is sent to Soul Society where he is born into the 10th District of the South Rukongai to a poor family. His younger brother, Mashū constantly suffered from an intense disease that ate up what little revenue his family possessed. Wanting to protect his little brother more than anything in the world, Raian appealed to the Shinigami Academy for admission. His tests proved he had enormous reiatsu stores, which was further backed up by the fact that he ate constantly and showed near constant hunger. The Shinigami Academy then tested the other members of the family, finding that Mashū himself also had a high reiatsu. With that finally proved, both boys were accepted into the Shinō Academy. Academy Life & Involvement in the Winter War In the academy, Raian always put out his maximum effort, surprising his instructors greatly. He was one of the first in his class to manifest his Zanpakutō and excelled in his Zanjutsu and Kidō classes. After graduating the academy, he was immediately snatched up by the Gotei 13; being promoted to the third seat of the Second Division under Captain Soifon only three days after his graduation and given a spot in the Onmitsukidō only a month later. During the Winter war, he was given charge of the Second Division's 23rd Advanced Relief Regiment on top of his third seat duties. His job was to keep Hollows out of Kagamino City while the Captains and Lieutenants fought Aizen and his top three Espada in the Fake Karakura Town. One of his squad members was Eikichirō Saidō who notified the rest of the regiment of the starting of the battle of the Fake Karakura Town, when a group of Hollows he was chasing were killed by the sheer reiatsu coming from the Fake Karakura Town. Ascension to Captain & War with Aizen's Apprentice A year after the war with Aizen ended, the seats of all Captains came open as they were promoted to the Royal Guard. Raian, having achieved Bankai and being insanely powerful in terms of reiatsu, was given the position of Captain of the Tenth Division, in replacement of Tōshirō Hitsugaya. He did not play a major role in the fight with Aizen's apprentice, but it is known that he was responsible for monitoring Hueco Mundo and defending the Human World. Akujin Incident Years later, Soul Society learns that Sōsuke Aizen had an accomplice during his Hollowfication projects, by the name of Akujin. Intending to put him down before they have yet another Arrancar Army on thier hands, Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto sends the Tenth and Eleventh Divisions to Hueco Mundo to investigate. By this time, Raian had learned of Soul Society, and they of him, but had yet to gain their trust. Eager to do this, Raian accompanies the Tenth Division on this mission. They are immediately attacked by an Adjuchas-class Hollow named Gousuke, who nearly defeats his group before his Hollow mask manifests and he goes berserk, killing the Hollow viciously before regaining control over his body. Fearing that he will simply turn into a Hollow, Tenth Division captain, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, forbids him to continue the mission, sending him back to the Human World. Angry that he lost his chance to impress Soul Society, Raian began to seek out someone with knowledge of Hollowfication. That person came in the form of, then fugitive, Seireitou Kawahiru. Raian first began by trying to fight off the man, but this was proved to be futile, as Seireitou easily defeated him. This warranted his Inner Hollow to again emerge, attempting to fight Seireitou as well. Seireitou then draws on a mask of his own, and begins to forcibly beat back the inner Hollow. Finally gaining control of his body once more, Raian pleaded with Seireitou to train him to control his Hollow even further. Seireitou accepted, pitying the boy. The next day, after another brief sparing match with Seireitou, Raian confronted his Inner Hollow for the second time. This time, the Hollow nearly defeats him as it too has learned Bankai, which explains to Raian why his Hollowfication had increased in power the day he had learned his Bankai. Gaining resolve for the fact that he had just made a new friend, who also had Shinigami-Hollow powers, Raian fends off the Hollow and returns to the real world, again gaining temporary control of his Hollowfication. After thanking Seireitou for the training, Raian openly defies the Gotei 13 by returning to Hueco Mundo where the Tenth Division is at the mercy of the Arrancar, Shōsen. Captain Hitsugaya unleashes his Bankai, surprising the Arrancar, however, she responds by releasing her own Resurrección, Ōkashō. Raian's timely arrival saves the captain from danger. After which, Raian easily defeats the Arrancar by Hollowfying and using his Shikai. Shortly afterwards, Yamamoto calls the squads back to Soul Society under the warning that Akujin could possibly attack the Seireitei itself. Raian reunites with Seireitou in an area outside of Seireitei and continues his training. He doesn't show up again until the final battle with Akujin, when the Gotei 13 and Seireitou's allies had been defeated, by saving Seireitou and Matthew and then defeating Akujin with his own hands. After the fight, the Central 46 dismisses him, shocking him greatly. He then seeks refuge in the Human World. Marrying Minako, a human he fell in love with during his time there. Seireitou and Kamui Saga . Notice the difference in his facial expressions; a reflection of his personality differences from this time to the current.]] Raian and Matthew Getsueikirite arrive, in this saga, at the moment of the Sixth and Seventh Division's departure for Hueco Mundo, declaring that they will join them. Seireitou's group consists of Shiori, along with the Captain and Lieutenants of the Sixth and Seventh, and Raian with his brother Matthew. As the group is confirmed, they jump into the Senkaimon for Hueco Mundo. As the group enter Hueco Mundo, they are immediately detected by Kamui and attacked by an Arrancar, which Hikaru quickly kills with his sealed Zanpakutō. Takeshi states that it is a good idea to split up from here, with their respective groups. Seireitou with Shiori, Raian with Matthew, Hikaru with Mizu, and Takeshi with Shion and Kurayami. Before splitting up, Seireitou asks everyone to put their hand in the middle, as he recites an old Gotei 13 pre-battle oath; "We at this moment head into the decisive battle. Have faith that our blades will not shatter. Have faith that our hearts will not waiver. And even if our paths should diverge, we all share a heart of iron. Swear that even if the ground beneath us should be rent asunder we will live and return to this place again." As they finish this, they split up into their own directions. Upon defeating the Privaròn Espada, Matthew Getsueikirite has been tricked by the former 4th Espada's Zanpakutō, turning him into Kamui's slave. As Raian is left to deal with this situation, the rest of the group delve deep into Las Noches. Matthew is then put into use as Kamui orders him to kill Takeshi who is the only one alone at this point besides Seireitou. Takeshi and Matthew engage in battle, only for Raian's sudden arrival to break it up. Raian orders Takeshi to leave, which though hesitant, decides to leave to find Shion. The two brothers face eachother down, as enemies. He later appears in Soul Society, during Seireitou and Kamui's showdown, with Matthew at his side, eluding that he was able to bring the latter back to his senses. Before asking about anything else, Seireitou asks what happened to Hikaru and Mizu. Raian comments that they decided to "hit the hay" for everything was "such a bore" so far. Seireitou then leaves to the Soul Palace to continue his battle with Kamui, leaving Raian behind once more. Later on, outside of the Palace, a lone Garganta opens as Raian jumps out along with Takeshi. Takeshi reminds Raian that from here on, they must proceed with caution. Raian thinks back to all of his previous fights, and then to all of the times he spent with Seireitou, fighting Akujin and Termino Muerte. Along the way, the duo face several Hollow and meet with Isshin Kurosaki halfway through. Isshin explains that this is no place for the Soul Society Captains, but Raian retorts that he is a Human, not a Captain. He then passes Isshin and runs for the Palace. Takeshi tells Isshin that Raian is "not one to say no to", as Isshin laughs, finding a comparasion with his own son Ichigo in this case. Raian draws his blade, as he cuts down all Hollow that are interfering. However, he is stopped by a familiar face; Shiori. Raian notices Shiori visibly expressing grave concern towards Seireitou's safety, and reassures her that Seireitou will win, regardless of his enemy's power. Though this statement seems to slightly calm Shiori, Raian inwardly states that he'll "only be able to say that for real" once Seireitou beats Kamui, glares intently at the sky, and quietly states Seireitou's name, noting his concern over his friend. Slowly, and staggering slightly, Seireitou makes out the words, Shikon Hisakiten, as he seemingly blows Kamui up in an explosion of immense reiatsu. As the reiatsu dissipates, Seireitou's mangled body slowly descends and crashes into the ground below. Raian and Shiori quickly rush to his aid, showing both shock and joy as they come to the conclusion that Seireitou had won. Raian and Shiori begin to rejoice Seireitou's victory, but are caught by surprise and shock as a dark aura starts to fill the sky. Though the darkness, they can see something manifesting inside, as the darkness starts to form an orb around the manifestation, and grows and extends downwards. Shiori starts to lose her positioning on the ground and is sucked upwards into the darkness above. Raian and a weakened Seireitou call out to her as she is absorbed inside the large orb. Seireitou forces himself up and jumps up inside, only to be repelled by a barrier of some sorts. Seireitou screams out Shiori's name, and then turns to Raian, asking if he can see Kamui. He shakes his head as Seireitou grinds his teeth in anger, and turns to Raian, asking him to use his Shikai's power to form a portal from the outside world inside the darkness. Raian nods, and states that he can, but it'll only stay open for a second. Seireitou says he doesn't care, as Raian uses his hollow powers to open a Garganta, and forms a portal inside the darkness. Without thinking it through, Seireitou charges in the darkness as the portal shuts close. Plot The Hell Tournament Saga ;Pre-Tournament :: The Demon and the Shark: Nnoitra Jiruga vs Tia Harribel :: The Masked One vs The Ice Lord :: Meet n' Greet: The Hell Tournament Commences! ;In-Tournament :: The Hell Tournament's First Match: Team Harbinger vs Team Spirit Soul Society Civil War arc .]] ;During the War :: Soul Society Civil War :: The Hollow Threat Equipment * Metal wire: He wears a black belt that has several dispensers on it, that dispense metal wire. The wire can be used to enhance kido, or discharge electricity through. * Special Knife: A knife that Raian invented to subdue Kōtotsu in the Dangai world. Raian used two knives with a similar appearance to his special knife during his time in the Onmitsukidō. Inventions * Hōgyoku (崩玉, Crumbling Orb): Like Urahara and Aizen, Raian too made his own version of the Hōgyoku just before his exile by using the souls of the captains he killed around the same time. This item is a small orb that, in the beginning, was believed to only be capable of dissolving the boundary between a Shinigami and a Hollow and vice-versa. However, according to Aizen, its true purpose is materializing the inner desires of the people around it. So far, Raian has only used this to create Arrancar and Vizard for his army against Soul Society. Powers and Abilities Raian is an above captain-level combatant, capable of felling all but the toughest of enemies effortlessly. He has been shown to be competent enough to take on the likes of Seireitou and Kamui Kawahiru and to go on missions that most Shinigami would deem crazy. Also as a Toreru, he has Arrancar-like powers and reiatsu. Immense Spiritual Power: He is capable of exerting a vast Spiritual Pressure, which, in league with his already admirable combat skills and finesse, makes him one of the most formidable Shinigami known. His spiritual pressure is so great that he tells his teammates, Harribel and Starrk to step back, as he doesn't want them getting caught in it.The Masked One vs The Ice Lord His reiatsu is blueish-purple. Another distinction is that his eyes glow red when he uses his vast spiritual pressure. His spiritual energy itself has electrical properties, as when he is powering up, electrical sparks will often discharge around him, and his mere touch can be deadly when in use; allowing him to electrify others. Raian can also discharge this electrical energy through conductive material, such as metal, wire, water, etc. This particular property of his reiatsu can have devastating effects in the Human World, as it can cause human electrical devises to short out and even explode. Spiritually aware humans cannot seem to stand close to him, due to his reiatsu. Raian states that the heaviness and overall density of his reiatsu is determined by his mood. If he is angry, sad, or in remorse, his reiatsu is extremely dense and unbearable, as shown when he crushed Len with nothing more than his reiatsuThe Wrath of a War God#In Las Noches 19th paragraph. When he is happy, his reiatsu is considerably lower. This trait is apparently rare, as few have heard of it. As of his reemergence into the spiritual world, eight years after his disappearance, his spiritual energy has grown to the point where he can equal Seireitou, a Sōzōshin of the Kawahiru clan, in a contest of spiritual pressure output. After sealing his Vizard powers into a new Zanpakutō, he becomes a Toreru and gains Arrancar-like spiritual power. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: In terms of his sword fighting style, Raian relies mostly on his Shikai and thus would be considered a expert swordsmanship specialist. His ingenuity in it is much greater than most Shinigami as he is able to use his skill in more versatile and effective maneuvers. While usually in battle, Raian fights in a deductive and logical manner, in difficult fights, he fights in a style more akin to a berserker, relying on instinct with little to no regard towards his own well-being. Hand-to-Hand Combatant Master: Due to his former training as an Onmitsukidō member, one who was eventually given the task of leading the 23rd Advanced Relief Regiment, he is one of the most accomplished hand-to hand combatants in Soul Society. His mastery of the art form is so great that he uses it almost exclusively as his form of combat of choice forgoing the use of a Zanpakutō in simple fights, and only using it when an opponent gets to be too much for him. He has been shown to take down parts of an Onmitsukidō squad, as well as most enemies in one-on-one fights with only Hakuda. Raian is obviously extremely skilled in martial arts and is an accomplished acrobatThe Masked One vs The Ice Lord, easily able to do backflips and mid-air cartwheels with little effort terms of physical strain. Raian's natural abilities are so impressive that even without his Shinigami powers, he is easily able to take on other Shinigami. * Hirutora (昼虎, Mid-day Tiger): A powerful one-hit kill technique, which uses an incredibly fast punch. Raian describes it as "the fastest punch" in his arsenal. To utilize it, Raian makes a fist in front of his face with one hand and then taps it with his other, which creates a massive amount of air pressure resembling a tiger. Raian then forms a unique hand seal which envelops two of his fingers with a ring of his reiatsu, used to control the immense amount of air pressure, which launches the tiger at the opponent. The air pressure will then be focused into a single point, which explodes on impact releasing the built up air pressure in an instant. The technique creates a massive explosion which can be felt a significant distance away. Because the technique itself is not made up of reiatsu, it is resistant to reiatsu absorbing or nullifying techniques. It can only be used twice a day.Credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto and his manga, Naruto, for the image and the idea for this technique. Kidō Practitioner: His skills in this area aren't currently known. Cero: As a Toreru, Raian can fire a reddish-pink Cero from his hand or mouth with little to no charge time. His Cero is thought to be destructive, though it's strength has yet to be shown. Bala: Raian can also fire a generic red Bala from his fist with immense speed and destructive power. Hierro: Because he is a Toreru, Raian can harden his skin with hierro just like an Arrancar. Due to his truly immense spiritual power, he can harden his skin to point where even major sword slashes will barely leave a cut in his skin. Garganta: is how Arrancar and Menos-class Hollows move to and from Hueco Mundo. Kaname Tōsen, Kisuke Urahara and Mayuri Kurotsuchi, and all Toreru have also demonstrated the ability to use the technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Sonído Master: Due to being an Onmitsukidō member as well as the Second Division's third seat, he is required to be heavily skilled in speed techniques. Since he became a Toreru, Raian has shown skill in Sonído enough to be deceptively fast for his age and build. Thanks to his tremendous skill with Sonído allows him to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between him and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight.The Masked One vs The Ice Lord In battle he is able to strike with incredible speed in rapid succession, making it highly difficult for his opponents to find an opening and counterattack. Experienced Assassin: Raian seems to have gained a great aptitude for assassination and it's required techniques thanks to being a member of the Onmitsukidō in his past. Since his return from eight years of exile, Raian has been shown to be even more stealthy when entering secret or otherwise unknown areas to him. This stealth is attributed to his minimal use of his zanpakutō and it's large, flashy techniques in situations that require a calm and collected view of the mission. The second factor in his marvelous assassination skills is his speed; the ability to get from Point A to Point B without being detected by his target or any bodyguards they may have positioned around them. The third factor is his immense knowledge. Raian seems to have an eerily massive amount of knowledge about his targets before he goes after them; though this could be attributed to research he does. The final attribution of his assassination prowess is his combat skills. He is more than capable of taking on even an armed target with ease, and can kill them fast enough so as not to alert any bystanders. Zanpakutō Inyō (陰陽, Cosmic Dual Forces) is the only Ironic-type Zanpakutō; therefore making it the strongest by default In it's sealed state, Inyō takes the form of a daisho pair; a nodaichi and a wakizashi. This is because, upon his zanpakutō's generation, his soul and his emotions split, sealing themselves into the form of two different swords. The nodaichi has a red hilt and an complex guard with a maroon sheath. The wakizashi on the other hand has a brown, seemingly woven hilt and a blue, circular shaped guard, with pieces of metal that connect it to the hilt, making the center of the circle seem like a cross. It's hilt is black in color. His zanpakutō also has two female spirits; one to embody his soul and the other to embody his emotions. Though they both bear the name Inyō, Raian calls his soul's side Yin, a blond haired woman with blue eyes, and his emotion's side Yang, a throwback to the name of the zanpakutō and a red headed woman with violet eyes. Yin has a very stotic, calm nature; being strict in his teachings while still having a desire to give Raian his power. Yang on the other hand takes on Raian's own personality, which causes the two spirits to argue often. Raian's inner world is that of a secret monk's temple complex, with a garden in the center and two buildings on either side. One building houses Yin and the other, Yang. Upon acquiring Hollow powers, a third building connecting the two already there appears. This one houses his Inner Hollow. Due to his long time rivalry with Seireitou, and his constant training to keep up with him, Raian has totally mastered his Zanpakutō, allowing him to control it's abilities with amazing proficiency. : Jōkankatsu (情管轄, Emotion Control): Inyō is one of the few zanpakutō to have an ability in it's sealed state. By simply touching the foe with one of his swords, they secrete a poison that can seize control of the target's emotions. This control is activated upon the release of his Shikai. Once in the blood, there is no cure for the poison, and it will be activated on the target everytime Raian releases Shikai. Though it can be very helpful after he releases his sword, it is not required for use of his Shikai techniques. * Shikai: The release of it's Shikai is triggered by the command "Kill them with their own Feelings" (キル彼ら以て彼女ら自家感情, Kiru karera motte kanojora jika kanjō), though for singular opponents he will substitute the word "them" for "he" or "her" and the word "their" for "his" or "her". In Shikai, the two blades turn into katana of identical appearances. Both have maroon hilts, golden guards identical to the nodaichi in the sealed state, and their sheaths have elongated and become black. If any of his targets have become poisoned by Jōkankatsu, the ability activates upon it's release. Unlike most Zanpakutō, Inyō has two Shikai commands, each producing a unique effect.The Masked One vs The Ice Lord : Shikai Special Ability: At first, Inyō's powers seem to be random, not very fitting for a zanpakutō. However, it is a zanpakutō whose abilities are each based on a certain emotion. If a target has been poisoned by Jōkankatsu, they are virtually defenseless against Raian's Shikai. Inyō makes certain rules to each of it's techniques and anyone who steps within the boundaries of its spiritual pressure is forced to play by those rules excluding Raian himself. These rules are binding and cannot be broken by another Zanpakutō's abilities. Later on, it is revealed that it's true power is Hallucinations. :* Hallucinations (True Power) (錯覚, Sakkaku): Raian reveals that he had deceived others when explaining the abilities of his Zanpakutō. He states that by releasing his Zanpakutō, all of those who see it's initial release start to hallucinate based on which emotion they display afterwards. They are not illusions, but actual hallucinations caused by the opponent's brain reacting to the sight of Inyō's Shikai release. Raian says that he named each hallucination so that they would seem like actual abilities, thereby throwing the opponent off completely. Once a foe has witnessed Inyō's release, they become slaves to it each time Raian releases his sword. Like some Illusion-type Zanpakutō, Inyō can generate other hallucinations than just the ones Raian has named, but the effect produced still depends on the emotion of the foe. When the hallucination is dismissed, it vanishes by turning to ash and then scattering with the wind. Raian remains true to his earlier statement that Inyō's powers are binding and cannot be revoked by the power of another Zanpakutō or Kidō. :** Ikari (怒り, Anger): If an opponent is experiencing anger, hatred, or rage, Inyō's cutting power vastly increases. It's cuts become unblockable and deal heavy damage to the target. If the opponent blocks themselves with anything (thier sword, a shield, a kidō etc.) the blades will simply cut completely through the obstruction and cut the target anyways. The higher intensity of the target's anger, the more cutting power Inyō receives; making someone who has lost control of themselves venerable to a single cut fatal cut.The Masked One vs The Ice Lord :** Sachi (幸, Happiness): If a target is experiencing happiness or joy of any kind, Inyō causes thier zanpakutō and their abilities to weaken to the point where they are pointless to use. Raian describes this ability by saying, "Someone who is happy has no need to engage in the brutal act of fighting, nor should they kill lest they loose their happiness. For this reason, I strip them of the tools that would ruin their happiness." The more happy a target is, the weaker their abilities come until, eventually, their abilities stop working altogether. :** Kanashimi (悲しみ, Sadness): If a target is experiencing sadness, grief, or confusion, Inyō can then utilize a complete hypnosis of sorts; allowing it complete control of their seven senses. It can then execute brutal illusions meant to further the targets sadness, grief, or confusion. The further the target falls into these emotions, the further into the illusions they become entrapped in, until they are no longer able to distinguish between illusion and real life. :** Chōshininoru (調子に乗る, To get Cocky): If a target becomes cocky, arrogant, or too confident in themselves, Inyō creates a "perfect" defense around Raian. This defense takes the form of an orb like shield that totally surrounds his body. Unlike all other techniques before it, it does not increase it's potency if a foe increases the emotions that initiate the technique. Instead, it is already at it's maximum potency. Raian describes this technique by saying, "Cockiness is a detestable emotion. Someone who is cocky or arrogant needs to be taught a lesson. Try all you might...as long as you are like this, you cannot touch me." This implies that the defense is unbreakable as long as a foe remains immersed in these emotions.The Masked One vs The Ice Lord :** Nukijō (抜き情, Without Emotion): To those few targets that have little to no emotion, or to those who try to negate Inyō's other abilities by controlling their emotions, this technique slows down their movements dramatically. They now move too slowly to react to his fast attacks and are incapable of thinking out a strategy fast enough to counter him and his abilities. This is because, in his own words, "People who are more calm and without much feeling tend to have cunning with them. They are able to think. I laugh at them. With this, your mind works to slow to think up your devious plans and your body moves to slow to execute them." :* Wazurai (患い, Illness): The first ability that relies on Raian's emotions. Raian only uses this power when backed into a wall or when in extreme emotional turmoil such as anger, sadness, grief, loss, confusion, etc. When this happens, one of his katana will turn into microscopic spores that float around in the air. Upon the foe breathing them in, something that is inevitable, the spores release a toxin into the target's bloodstream which then enters the lungs, causing production of mucus to accelerate. After a few minutes, this mucus fill the lungs of the target, causing them to drown themselves with no way out. * Bankai: Inyō Seikishutsu no Yaiba (陰陽析出の刃, Cosmic Dual Forces-Separating Sword): In Bankai, the two swords of the sealed state and Shikai merge together into a single wakizashi with a white and sky blue hilt, and a half moon-shaped guard. Ryan's physical appearance doesn't seem to change except for his hair flaring out slightly more, however his outfit gets completely transformed. His trench coat is turned into a hooded-black robe, with long bell-shaped sleeves, that flares out along the end, giving the bottom of the robe a similar appearance to Ichigo's robes while using Tensa Zangetsu. The mere release of his Bankai causes a blue spiritual energy in the form of clouds to gather around Raian's feet and then erupt upward in the form of a tornado, which can cause nearby windows to implode and forces. In Bankai, the two spirits that were present in Raian's Inner World have also merged into one being; half being Yin and half being Yang in personality, while in appearance, they become a woman with long brown hair, a green dress and green eyes. Whenever Raian dawns his Hollow mask in Bankai, his inner Hollow also merges with them, giving Raian tremendous boosts in power. The half moon-shaped guard has been revealed to have a purpose, other than just being a normal sword guard; at his will, Raian can force the guard to glow, revealing a meter that keeps track of his spiritual energy, allowing him to see how much he has left at anytime. : Bankai Special Abilities: Raian explains that his Bankai is unlike most other Bankai, in that it does not enhance the abilities layed out in his Shikai, nor does it follow the same scheme as the Shikai; claiming that it, instead, completes his power. For this reason, his Bankai's power has been labeled the power to manipulate and control the soul. He explains that in it's sealed state and in Shikai, his zanpakutō forcibly splits his soul into spirit and emotion, hence the name "Cosmic Dual Forces". He then explains that combining them back into one, such as his Bankai does, unleashes his full power, which he describes as the power of his "soul". Coyote Starrk commented that this ability somewhat resembles the effect that occurred when he and Lilynette split into two beings. Not only does Raian's Bankai allow him control over his soul, but over the souls of other's too. This secondary ability is said to be the origin of the Bankai's name "Cosmic Dual Forces-Separating Sword". :* Enhanced Spiritual Power: Like most Bankai, Inyō Seikishutsu no Yaiba increases Raian's already large spiritual power by a factor of about five to ten percent. Because of this, the Bankai release of Inyō has shown to have tremendous spiritual energy. Hinata Matsumoto commented that Raian's very presence becomes monstrously overwhelming to those he is too close to. A hint to his actual level of spirit power is given when he explains his Bankai's abilities; he explains that in order for one to split and control pieces of thier very soul, one must have truly tremendous levels of spiritual energy. He points to Starrk as an example, saying that Starrk can split his soul twice in one year without negative effects, a demonstration of his spiritual power. Raian then goes on to say that his power is several times above even that, because he can manipulate his soul without much of a limit, as that is the ability his Bankai gives him. The force of Raian's spiritual power is also great enough to, without any visible effort, force the former 3rd Espada to back far away from him because she cannot bare it. He has also claimed that he has more reiryoku in this form than all of the former top four Espada individually, and backs that up by saying that the former top four would not simply follow him if they just believed in his moral stance, but rather they follow him for both his morality and his spiritual power. :* Soul Cutting: In Bankai, the blade itself cannot do physical damage to the target, and will only seem to pass through their body completely as if they where intangible. The reason for this is that it actually cuts the soul of the target itself. This is not always fatal, but is still devastating to those hit with it. For example, if one's arm is touched by the blade of his Bankai, instead of physical damage such as a cut being dealt, the "soul arm" or piece of the soul residing in the arm is cut, rendering the limb completely useless. Once the soul is severed, the being cut begins to deteriorate physically, as the reishi particles that make up it's spiritual body now lack the stability to maintain physical form and simply disintegrate. The effect is the same with any other limb of the body. Since the power of the soul lies within the heart, a stab from Inyō Seikishutsu no Yaiba to the heart is fatal 100% of the time. Because the damage is to the soul and not physical, next to nothing can be done to stop the damage of this ability. Since the soul is not made up of reishi, healing it by rearranging reishi particles also becomes impossible. This is more true for a zanpakutō, since it is the manifestation of the user's soul. If a zanpakutō clashes blades with Inyō Seikishutsu no Yaiba, it will immediately break and become sealed again. Though it will eventually regenerate, the effects of Inyō Seikishutsu no Yaiba keep it from doing so for up to four hours. :* Soul Sealing: With a whip of his blade, the blade of Inyō Seikishutsu no Yaiba transforms into several dozen chains that can extend to any length he wishes. Like the blade of the Bankai, the chains cannot bind anything physically and will pass through the target's body. They instead latch on to a foe's soul and allow him to begin tugging. What happens next is a form of spiritual tug of war. Raian attempts to pull out the target's soul, while the target tries their hardest to keep their soul inside. If he successfully pulls out the soul of his target, he can then seal it either within himself or within another person or nearby object. If, for some reason, he can only manage to get part of the soul out of his target, he can cut the chains with his reiryoku and only seal that portion of the soul within something else, rendering the limbs that correspond to the missing soul pieces useless forever. :* Soul Clones: Raian can generate seemingly hundreds of clones made from a shard of his soul, combined with a piece of his reiatsu. These clones shares his exact reiatsu and therefore cannot be distinguished from his regular self. When cut, these clones explode, creating an explosion which can level a small house. :* Kyūbi no Kitsune (九尾の狐, Nine-Tailed Fox Spirit): Raian calls this form the true form of Inyō Seikishutsu no Yaiba. When using this technique, he fuses with his Zanpakutō Spirit's Bankai form, as well as the blade of Inyō Seikishutsu no Yaiba itself giving him the ability to shape a shard of his soul into a Nine-Tailed Fox. The size of the fox depends on how much spiritual power he places within the shard. This allows the fox to have the exact same energy signature as Raian himself, making it confusing for opponents who are blind and only use senses, or for foes that try to fight this long distance. At full size, this fox can dwarf the skyscrapers of Karakura Town. In many ways this ability can be compared to Starrk's soul wolves, only Raian cannot make more than one fox at a time. Like Starrk's wolves, this fox is comparable to a flame in that if any of it's body parts are cut off or damaged, they will simply reform. In close combat, the fox is extremely dangerous, as it has immense strength, proportionate to it's size. If separated from the fox, Raian can summon it with just a thought, due to it being part of his soul. The function of this fox is reminiscent of his other Bankai powers. If a target becomes ensnared in it's giant tails, the fox can give up a portion of it's reiatsu and seal that portion along with the target's soul within an object or person. The more reiatsu the fox loses, the smaller in size it gets, though using this ability alone will not drain too much reiatsu from it. Like his Soul Clones, this fox can explode, though the scale of the explosion is far larger; being able to take out an area the size of half Karakura Town. * Resurrección: Serafines (有翼天使 セラフィム, sērafīnes; Spanish for "Seraphim", Japanese for "Winged Angel"): This form is the result of Raian mastering his Inner Hollow and then sealing his Hollow powers into zanpakutō form. It is released by the command, "Mind your Manners" (心性其方作法, Shinsei socchi sahō). In his Resurrección, Raian's body changes slightly. He now longer, lighter hair; with his hair being almost a brown color now. His eyes are golden yellow with black slits as pupils, just like that of his Inner Hollow. Raian's regular outfit turns pure white and his shoes turn tan, the exact opposite of what he usually wears. When damaged, this outfit automatically regenerates itself. He also grows three sets of angel-like wings. He states that this form is the exact opposite of Ulquiorra's Segunda Etapa in terms of appearance. : Resurrección Special Ability: His Resurrección fully enhances his Hollowfication powers to their peak, taking them far beyond just dawning his mask. His physical abilities are also enhanced greatly. Oddly enough, his Resurrección isn't anything like his former Espada comrades, in that it does not give him a unique ability to work with, nor does it enhance his Shikai or Bankai powers. Raian states that it's abilities involve "temporarily dropping his Shinigami powers to fully enhance his Hollow power". Since it is sealed in an entirely different sword, he can still use his Shinigami Zanpakutō in this form, though he usually doesn't. :* Hollow-enhanced Spiritual Power: This form has the most increase in his spiritual power out of his other forms (Shikai, Bankai, and normal Hollowfication). The increase is substantial, and he describes it in terms of his own Bankai; he states that if his Bankai were to be used against him while he was in this state, it could not seal his soul in one attack like it can to any other foe. This is because his spiritual power in this form makes his soul too large to seal with any one technique. His spiritual energy also takes on a Hollow signature, making it feel full of malice and dark energy. He can also shape this spiritual pressure and use it for offensive purposes, such as a scream which can devastate the area around him. It should be noted that his spiritual pressure has become so great, that beings of reason cannot touch him without exploding. :* Enhanced Cero: His Cero is now several times more powerful than the version that he uses in his normal form, or with his mask on. It is now more of a lavender color and is fired from his palms or fingertips. :* Enhanced Bala: His Bala has also received a power increase as well as a speed increase. It is still red and fired from his fist. :* Enhanced Sonído: While in his Resurrección, Raian's speed overwhelmingly increases, allowing him to appear as if he is teleporting with his movements. :* Enhanced Hierro: He also gains an increase to the Arrancar defensive power, hierro. His skin can now withstand point blank Cero blasts and he can even use his arm as a substitute for a sword, as it can now easily resist swords and can cut through normal skin. :* High-Speed Regeneration: Lastly, his Resurrección form grants him the ability to regenerate even lost limbs with ease, like most Gillian-class Menos. Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Raian's Hollow mask manifests in the appearance of what could best be described as a hockey mask. The mask is white with two black marks where the eyes are, a red line for it's "mouth", and a purple lightning bolt-shaped stripe running through it's right eye. The stripes have changed in thickness from time to time, however. The Hollow mask was originally a sign of Raian turning into a Hollow, but after his eight years of absence and supposed training, it has become indication that he is merely utilizing his Hollow powers. To access the inner Hollow's power, Raian must summon the mask onto his face, which is normally done by placing one of his hands over his face and concentrating spiritual matter on it in order to manifest the mask, summoning the mask in a "ripping" fashion. With the mask in place, Raian has access to increased physical enhancements and, like the other Vizard, has been able to shift the position of the mask while apparently still retaining the abilities of his Hollowfied state as well as using general Hollow abilities. Other than the power up it grants him, Raian often uses his mask as a disguise. Because of his excessive use of the mask, he has gotten use to it and can therefore keep it on for hours and hours at a time. After defeating his Inner Hollow for the last time, he has gained control of his Hollow powers and has sealed them within his Zanpakutō, giving him several Arrancar-like powers. Relationships Under construction.... Trivia 200px|thumb|right|A fan made opening that I myself made for Raian's story arc. *Raian's appearance and abilities are heavily based on Hei from the anime/manga series Darker than Black. His personality is based on mine alone. *Raian's theme is Into the Nothing by Breaking Benjamen. His official Bleach Original Soundtrack theme is "Fiesta de guerra". ** His theme in Bankai is the same as the Theme for Pirates of the Caribbean. *When creating his zanpakutō, Inyō, Seireitou dubbed it the only "Ironic-type", so, in his honor I have given it that type. ** His Bankai has several bases. It's soul powers are based on Los Lobos, Starrk's release. It's sealing powers are based on those prominent in Naruto, as is the Nine-Tailed Fox Spirit ability, which is based on the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox of Naruto. Quotes * "Unseen tears fall, as even now I truly cannot show how I feel. I wonder why that is? That I cannot just shout and scream and say what my heart and soul want most. But I choose, instead, to withdraw myself and put on my well worn mask of positivity. We go way back...my mask an I. My practiced smile looks so genuine. Although that is merely a well honed skill. Crafted to perfection to conceal....Rarely we are separate..." * "Well — it's just that you seem to be labouring under the delusion that I am going to — what is the phrase? — come quietly. I am afraid I am not going to come quietly at all. I have absolutely no intention of being sealed or killed by you. I could break out, of course — but what a waste of time, and frankly, I can think of a whole host of other things I would rather be doing."Ten Tails Memos (this is a quote he uses once, and it mimics a quote used by Albus Dumbledore in the Harry Potter series). * (To Seireitou when about to enter Bankai, while confronting Mashū for the first time in eight years) "Don't just give us our space Sei...friggin' disappear! If you're anywhere within a mile of me...I can't promise that my reiatsu won't crush you too!"Quote originally used by Tōshirō Hitsugaya * (To the Seijin Council) "A certain man once said, 'Reason exists for those who cannot go on living without clinging to it.' That's why I won't accept the power of reason. I cling to a greater power...the power of love. Love for one's comrades, for one's family, and one's home. Now, I too will go to the edge of reason....and find victory." * (To Seireitou) "What you say to me is a lie. Truth is ''never an opinion. Truth never changes. It is not relative. It never compromises. And it will not always tell you what you wish to hear. This is why Truth trumps reason. Reason rejects truth to compromise with the thoughts of men. The rejection of truth is deception. Deception...leads to death. That is the truth.''" References